I Cry Out
by whatchamacallme
Summary: A conversation between me and what I think God would say. If you don't like this, don't bother to reveiw. If you read the first chapter, I'd appreciate it if you waited to review on the second chapter. The things in the first chapter happened quite a bit
1. I Cry Out

Whatchamacallme: I wrote this when I was extremely angry with my parents and I felt like there was no real point to life. This is more of a conversation between me and God (or what I think he would've said) than a story or poem. I'm over it now, and I'm okay.

Relax and Read! Do not review on this chapter! Review after you read the next chapter, please! Thanks!

I Cry Out

My Lord, My Lord, why did you create me?

I do nothing right,

My parents prove it every day.

My father yells at me when I forget a small detail;

He yells at me when I don't know what he wants;

He yells at me when I try and I can't.

I do nothing right.

My mother rebukes me when I forget;

She rebukes me when I don't know;

She rebukes me when I've done nothing wrong;

I can do nothing right.

Abba! Why did you create me if I can do nothing!

_My Child, you can do things._

But Abba!

I try and try,

But I fail!

_You can draw, Little One._

To what purpose?

I draw Anime to what purpose?

I have committed my life to your work!

There is no room for drawing in that field!

_You can play music, Small Child._

To what purpose?

I play the flute to what purpose?

Sure, I can play in Music Ministry,

But to what purpose?

_Daughter, Glorify me._

But you took away my Joy!

I no longer play Bible Bowl;

I no longer play in a Band!

You expect me to glorify you!

_Trust me._

Trust your!

I have nothing!

I am nothing!

What am I to trust you with?

My pocket lint?

_No, my Small Daughter. Trust me with your Life. _

Whatchamacallme: Oh, how 'bout that, it tells a lot about me! Oh well... If you don't like this, please don't bother to review. NO BASHING! This is a personal poem.


	2. I Thank You

Whatchamacallme: A prayer to God on my Birthday. There are three parts: The first part is Thank You. The second: Because. The third: I Swear. Each part is separated by sixteen dashes because that's how old I now am.

* * *

Thank You for creating me, for placing me with my parents.

Thank You for calling me to Yourself and to Your ministry.

Thank You for letting me be raised in the Church and for letting me have an awesome experience on Okinawa.

Thank You for my sisters, my parents, my friends.

Thank You for everything I have and everything I can do, because I know You gave them to me.

Thank You so much for Bible Bowl; it is very dear to me. Help me to lean on You and not on it; that was my mistake last time. I don't want to do it again, cuz it hurt when I fell.

Thank You for my personality; my spunkiness.

Thank You for creating me to love, cuz if You hadn't, I couldn't love You the way I do.

Thank You for freewill and for faith. For grace and Your Holy Spirit. I want to know You more, Spirit; help me. I want to grow a lot this next year, so bring on the troubles! But help me through them. I wish to be persecuted; then I know I am doing good. Teach me the Fruits of the Spirit. I wan to be like You. When people look at me, I want them to see You looking back. I want to be a light in the darkness; a city on a hill; the salt of the earth. I wan tot shine like a star in the universe. I want to be effective for You.

----------------

I thank You and praise You and want to be like You because You are good. You have always been there for me. You showed me what love is. You know me inside and out, and You do what's best for me according to Your will.

I thank You not just because You died, but You rose also. Because You're here with me now. Because You've shaped me. Because You love me so much.

Because I couldn't dream of not following You, and following the Devil instead. Because You saved me from the Devil when I was still in sin. You saved me even though You are righteous and holy and I was dirty and impure.

----------------

I shall love You 'til my final breath, and on even after.I will live for You, in You, by You, and through You. All of my days, I will follow Your paths. This I swear in Your name, Almighty God and Saviour; keep me to it. Amen

* * *

Thanks for reading, review if you like, i really don't care. But i'd be nice since it's my birthday! 


End file.
